Love me
by violet167
Summary: Ren is a star rising to fame. As his popularity grows the president thinks it's necessary for Ren to have his own personal bodyguard. Kyoko is a girl who had her heart broken by a past boyfriend. She works as a bodyguard and is offered to work for Ren. Two people who have met before now, how will this encounter change their lives? (A fine line between rated T &M)
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my first long multi-chapter skip beat story. I did a three shot called frustrations so if you haven't read that please do. I am now reading the manga because I have only seen the anime so characters will be centered around those in the anime for now.**_ _ **Chapters after this one will be 2k+**_ _ **.Please enjoy!**_

* * *

~Prologue~

* * *

 _Ren_ _Tsuruga landed a new role in movie._

 _Ren Tsuruga named number one actor among teenage girls._

 _When will Ren Tsuruga start dating?_

 _Ren Tsuruga spotted with actress._

 _Ren Tsuruga was surrounded by fans today._

Ren Tsuruga, the man who was in all the headlines of the magazines he was currently looking at, threw them away annoyed. This was the one problem with the industry he worked in. People were too nosy and too touchy. He didn't mind interacting with fans too much until they would throw themselves at him. The same with every woman he met. There are some professional actresses and then they are some who wanted to sleep with their co-stars to make the headlines and get noticed.

The president said he had a solution as to keeping all unwanted people from him. Ren was told to meet with the president which was why he was at the company today sitting in front of the president who was wearing a ridiculous outfit. Was he supposed to be a priest today? As much as Ren knew the guy, he was still weird in his own way but president lory had a big heart for all his staff.

"So Ren as you've noticed your popularity has increased which has also become a problem," Lory stated to Ren. "It's becoming a little dangerous for you so I decided to get you a bodyguard."

"A bodyguard? One?" Ren questioned.

"Yup! She's the be-"

"She? With all do res-"

"Kyoko isn't like any woman you've met. She's different. You might even fall in love with her~"

Ren didn't know what this old man was up to but the least he could do was check out this bodyguard. She was probably just some fan trying to get to him using bodyguard as a lie. This situation has happened before.

"Don't get your hopes up. I might not consider this."

Ren stood up with hands in his pockets.

 _Why did the name Kyoko sound familiar?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry for the very long wait. I hope you guys won't mind but I want to make kyoko less dense and able to catch unto certain quickly. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

~Chapter 1~

* * *

 **Kyoko Pov**

I sighed putting on my jacket still feeling tired from last night. I was body guarding some new actress who held an attitude just like Sho. It was extremely tiring and brought of memories of the crap he put me through. Any normal person would have quit but I didn't because I want to work my way up to be one of the best bodyguards in this game. I wanted to prove I could be the best at something. I'll make him pay. After all the times I protected him, he just threw me away when stardom got to his head. Dumped me and even once had the nerve to say we were never a couple.

I clenched my fist as a dark aura surrounded me. If someone were to sneak into here they might say they saw demons around me.

"Sho Fuwa, you'll get what's coming to you one day."

I wasn't deeply concerned by my ex-boyfriend but at times the past still lingered in my mind making me angry. I hadn't thought about him until last night with that actress. Why must they all be so stuck up? Can't you be famous and still maybe humble? Was that a crime in the entertainment industry?

They all had an image to protect but they shouldn't let fame to their heads and-

"Stab everyone who helped them in the back!" I yelled. "Calm down. Today I have another job and I will get through this. Yup!"

I fist pumped the air. Time to start a day of being someone's protector. I picked up my bag heading out of my tiny apartment. I wanted to live alone and be independent without the help of anyone. It was a good feeling to be able to provide for myself.

I closed the apartment door and began my walk to work because I didn't have a car but it was okay since the agency I worked for wasn't too far away. It was also great exercise for me.

For some reason I felt pumped up today. Like something good would happen or maybe there is a twist and my mind is preparing me for something bad.

It took me ten minutes to get to the agency but I was still full of energy.

"Good morning everyone!"

I greeted the staff as I entered the building.

"Oh kyoko!" The secretary called to me. I walked over. "There is a client here today for you."

"Oh really? Who is it?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure but the boss seems to be trying his all to make sure this goes well. He didn't even let us see the clients face. They must be extremely important," She answered.

"Yea," I said softly.

If these people are really important then I must do my best to please them or the boss might fire me.

"Don't worry about it kyoko. You're the best bodyguard everyone knows but you doubt yourself," She tried to comfort me as if she knew what I was thinking.

"But still I must try really hard to not fail. I stood hurry there then. Goodbye!"

~0~

 **Ren Pov**

I came to meet this _special_ bodyguard the president was suggesting I meet but that didn't mean I would hire her. No way. Not until I knew she wasn't some fake body guard just trying to be next to her "star crush".

I sat in a fancy room with my manager Yashiro beside as we waited for this woman to arrive. Apparently she was great at her job as the boss was telling us but I have to see it for myself. I had to make sure this woman would be the perfect one for the job. The president could have just given me a male bodyguard. People could also get the wrong idea seeing a female bodyguard around me and start rumors we are sleeping together.

The last thing I wanted right now was more gossip revolving my name. I just wanted peace for a moment but how can you have peace with the life I have? I knew what I signed up for and this was the consequence. Getting a guard was my only option now.

"I wonder what kind of woman she is," Yashiro said to me. "I hope it's not another fan imposer. I had a hard time dealing with that."

"We'll see."

"Don't got too hard on her if she is. You should be glad you have die hard fans who would go through things like this for you. That's dedication."

I sighed. It was also troublesome. I didn't hate those fans but I just didn't like they were doing something for the wrong intentions.

There was a knock on the door then the boss of the agency stepped in.

"Sorry for the wait. Kyoko just arrived," He said apologising.

Yashiro stood up. "No no, we came too early so it's really on us."

"Can we interview her now?" I questioned.

"Of course," The boss answered excitedly. "I'll bring her in right away," He turned around to look back at the door he just came in from. "Kyoko? You can come in now to meet the client."

I anxiously looked at the door waiting to see what kind of woman would walk in then soon enough a woman who seemed to be younger than me walked in.

"Hello my name is Kyoko Mogami. It is a pleasure to meet and hopefully work with you," She bowed saying.

~0~

 **Normal Pov**

After Kyoko bowed she looked up to see who her potential client could be. She looked around the room and noticed that she had seen one of the men somewhere. What was his name again? She knew he was some kind of actor and she heard of him somewhere before but what was it?

" _Ren tsuruga will be my rival."_

"Hello Kyoko it's nice to meet you too. My name is Yashiro and I am the manager of Ren," Yashiro greeted Kyoko and shook her hand.

"So Kyoko, why did you become a bodyguard?" Ren asked right away.

"Well-" Kyoko was about to answer but her boss beat her to it.

"It's a really cute story. She use to protect her old boyfriend from his small fan clubs and now here she is. She wants to prove her boyfriend she can become really good at protecting people," The boss answered thinking it would be a cute little story to impress them.

But he was wrong.

Ren suddenly stood up already not liking the first answer. "Let's go."

"W-Wait what?" Yashiro stuttered surprised by Ren's sudden actions. He didn't think Ren would deny it so fast. This was a new record.

"You became a bodyguard because of your boyfriend. Were you serious about the job after that? How would I know? To find that out I would be risking my life. I'll be in this game with you and your ex. Let's go," Ren calmly stated. This was a bad idea.

"Wait," Kyoko was about to stand to persuade him fearing she could be fired. "Listen-ah..Kuon," She said when she noticed something feel off of her when she stood up to stop Ren. It was a "good luck" charm given to her by an old friend.

Ren quickly glanced at her when he heard the name Kuon and saw what Kyoko and picked up from the floor. He froze. It felt like time had stopped.

"You?" He pointed at Kyoko. _You're that little girl?_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I will make their ages closer for the story because as it goes on it'll get more mature (Not like full rated M) so I don't want to make it awkward with her being too young. How was this chapter? Please fav, follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time ~ Violet.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! Sorry for the very late update but I've been dealing school etc. I'm going to 100% finish this story.**_

 **Please Read:** **There's a reason why I made kyoko the bodyguard which will be explained as you read on but if you guys would like me to plan a story where Ren is the bodyguard please let me know and I'll pre-type it while this story is updating. I had thoughts on kyoko as a princess and Ren is her guard. Tell me what you think in your review or you can pm me.**

* * *

~Chapter 2~

* * *

"Wait," Kyoko was about to stand to persuade him fearing she could be fired. "Listen-ah..Kuon," She said when she noticed something feel off of her when she stood up to stop Ren. It was a "good luck" charm given to her by an old friend.

Ren quickly glanced at her when he heard the name Kuon and saw what Kyoko and picked up from the floor. He froze. It felt like time had stopped.

"You?" He pointed at Kyoko. _You're that little girl?_

Yashiro looked at Ren who was pointing at Kyoko as if he knew her. As far as he was concerned he knew all of Ren's friends and not once had he heard Ren mention the name Kyoko. Maybe she could be an old friend?

"Ren?" Yashiro asked breaking the said man out of his thoughts.

Ren's glanced at his manager then cleared his throat to compose himself.

"Please just give me a chance and I'll prove to you I can be the best bodyguard you ever had," Kyoko pleaded. She was almost on her knees. Her boss shouldn't have explained her situation without asking her for permission. Now Sho will cause her to lose a job and he isn't even here with her.

"I know this will not end great for me. How do I know if me and your ex are in the same place he won't cause you to lose focus?" Ren questioned.

"He won't I promise. I take my job very seriously. It is my goal to prove something to him but this is very important to me. Please give me a chance to prove myself."

Ren sighed not knowing what to decide. Knowing she was the little girl he knew, Ren just can't not help her but he doesn't like her reason of being a guard.

"Who's the guy? Your ex," He said to her.

"Sho Fuwa."

Ren was practically twitching on the inside at that name. He never got along with Sho. He just didn't like his personality at all and did his best to avoid any conversation with Sho. Hiring her just screamed danger but for some reason he just couldn't not give her a chance.

"Fine, I'll put you on a trial for one week. If you do a good job then I'll hire you otherwise…"

"I understand," Kyoko answered with determination in her eyes. "I won't let you down."

Yashiro smiled watching this all play out. Something interesting was about to happen. He can feel it starting already.

Kyoko also smiled with excitement knowing if she worked hard enough for this trial she'll be working for Ren Tsuruga. What on earth does he do again? An actor? She needed to do a full investigation on Ren to know exactly what he was like.

Ren watched closely as Kyoko smiled. He stared at her for a small period of time before he excused himself from kyoko and her boss turning around to exit the room because he was finished with what he came for.

"Yashiro give her the details for this week so we can start the trial from this week," He stated before leaving the room. "Good luck."

Kyoko's boss sighed out loud as he really thought he blew the opportunity of working with Ren. He should have just let Kyko handle it. Well, now it's all up to her.

"This is the address you have to show up to at 9am tomorrow and this is my personal cell number for future problems you may or will have," Yashiro told Kyoko handing her everything she needed.

"Problems like what?" Kyoko wondered to herself. "Don't I just need your work number?"

Yashiro just waved goodbye with a smile on his face.

"I could never really understand Yashiro, Ren nor their president," Her boss stated out of nowhere. "Go home for today Kyoko. This week will be hectic for you considering how Ren's days usually go. His fans are crazy."

"What does Ren do sir?" Kyoko asked. She really wasn't sure exactly of everything he does.

"What?!" Her boss exclaimed. "Don't you watch tv? Read magazines? Surely you've heard about him before."

"I have heard his name before but I've never known what he does entirely. Are his fans really crazy?"

"His fans are on another level. Prepare yourself. I'm starting to think having a woman by his side might be a bad idea even as a guard."

"They shouldn't get the wrong idea. I'm his employee. Plus I'm not seeking a relationship and I'm sure he wouldn't be interested in a girl like me."

"There's nothing wrong about you-"

"See you tomorrow," She cut off her boss before he could finish. She waved goodbye with her her head slightly down now in deep thought.

"Learn to love yourself kiddo," Her boss muttered.

* * *

"So-"

"Don't ask," Ren stopped Yashiro before he could jump to any any conclusions.

"Okay," Yashiro answered but it didn't take too long for him to speak again. "What do you think about her? She seems different. I can tell she's not like many others I've met before."

Ren thought for a moment.

"At the very least I think we might just have found your bodyguard but I don't know how a girl like her can protect you. Seeing her in person makes you wonder that. How does someone like her get tied with Sho?"

"This is not going to end well," Ren told his manager/friend.

"Have a little faith. I think she is the perfect choice, I just have this feeling. A feeling like you'll like her."

"That won't happen," Ren assured Yashiro. _I'm just looking out for an old friend for now._

* * *

 _ **That's the end of this chapter. Sorry it couldn't be longer as I am now getting back into the flow of updating. How was it? Fav, follow and review your thoughts.**_


End file.
